


A Role to Play

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [35]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, NOT dub-con or non-con!, Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Ryvera returned to their room after a long day and got a lot more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Non-Binary Character, Vexx Serif/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: Requests [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Role to Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magiccazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccazza/gifts).



> Request from Magiccazza featuring their OC Ryvera.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The door to their quarters slid open and Ryvera stepped inside to the darkness that waited within. They’d had a long day and idly turned on the lights once they entered the room. They considered whether they wanted to shower or eat first as they kicked off their shoes, but the decision was made for them in short order.

The lights went out, startling them as they were plunged into that darkness once more, lit only by the stars shining out of the window by their bed. Then hands were upon them, rough and unyielding. They opened their mouth to scream, to call for help, but before they could, a hand clamped firmly over it, their cry muffled.

From what Ryvera could gather, there were two pairs of hands on them, two bodies pressed against them in the dark, and though they struggled, their hands were quickly and efficiently bound. They could feel the rough texture of rope against their skin, wrapped around their wrists. A blindfold went over their eyes and everything went completely dark as Ryvera’s heart raced.

“Well, well. Look who we have here,” purred a low, sinful voice in their ear that made them shudder. They knew that voice. It was Vexx. Hearing him only made Ryvera struggle harder, feeling two pairs of hands tighten their hold on them to better restrain them.

“Our own little royal come to play.” The second voice had them freezing. Damon? What was Damon doing helping Vexx?

“Zovack will be pleased. I’m certainly not complaining about how easy they’ve made our job,” Vexx continued and Ryvera made another muffled sound of protest as their struggling began anew.

“Not in the slightest. What do you say we have a little fun with them before we bring them back to Goldis though?” Ryvera could hear the wicked smirk in Damon’s voice.

“I like the way you think, Reznor.” Vexx sounded quite pleased with the suggestion and together the two men dragged Ryvera between them. They weren’t sure where they were being taken until their legs came into contact with the edge of their bed.

Ryvera tried in vain to call out for help, the hand still covering their mouth making it unlikely they’d be heard. Especially with how difficult it was to hear sounds through the walls of the ship. They found themselves freezing again when the cold press of sharp metal could be felt against the tender flesh of their throat.

“You’re gonna want to hold still, sweetheart, otherwise this could get messy.” Damon’s warning had them doing just that, keeping still as they felt the flat of the blade sliding down their flushed skin. Then the tearing of Ryvera’s clothing could be heard as the knife cut through it. 

From what Ryvera could tell, Damon was actually slicing through their clothes to remove them while Vexx was keeping them restrained. Piece by piece, the fabric fell away from their body to drop onto the floor at their feet and the chill of the room swept over their bare skin, making Ryvera shudder in Vexx’s hold.

“Now that’s a pretty picture,” Damon said once Ryvera was naked. They heard Vexx chuckle, then they were being moved again. Their hands were untied only briefly as the two men laid them down on the bed and secured their arms and legs with the rope. Ryvera fought the entire time, trying to land a punch or even a kick somehow, but failing miserably given who they were up against. They called out again for help once their mouth was uncovered, but the threat of that blade returned, the metal cold against their cheek where the side of it rested.

“Hush.” The simple command paired with the presence of that weapon had them falling silent. Then it was gone and Ryvera could hear the rustle of clothing off to the side near the bed. That was the last thing they got to hear before hands gripped their head to hold them still and plugs were pressed into their ears, blocking out all sound.

Ryvera jolted, sight and sound denied them, their hands clenched into fists where they were bound on either side of them. They had no idea where Damon or Vexx were. No idea what was coming next. They received the answer to that unspoken curiosity in short order, feeling something being slipped around their neck and secured in place. It was a thin band of leather from the feel of it and Ryvera shuddered. It felt like they’d slipped a collar onto them. Like they were staking their claim of ownership.

Hands came next, two pairs sliding possessively and appreciatively over their bare flesh. Pinching and teasing, those hands left a trail of fire in their wake, Ryvera’s senses heightened because two of their primary senses were being denied them. They couldn’t help arching into those touches a bit, feeling rather than hearing their breath catch.

Lips and teeth soon joined in along with slick tongues that teased at every sensitive spot they could find on Ryvera’s body. They gasped as teeth dug into their flesh, one at their shoulder, one at the inside of their thigh, knowing that Damon and Vexx intended to leave their mark on them. They left more than one by the feel of it and Ryvera squirmed, tugging at the ropes that bound them to the spot.

A hungry mouth found theirs and a tongue thrust its way past Ryvera’s closed lips, taking their mouth hard and deep. Ryvera tried to turn their head away, but a hand gripped their jaw firmly to keep them in place as that forceful kiss claimed their lips once more. They felt the vibration of a groan in that kiss and was startled to realize it had come from them.

Another mouth slipped between their legs, a tongue thrusting into them after their legs were spread a little wider. It was so hot, so wet, a keening moan escaping Ryvera as that tongue fucked them so well. Every sensation they were allowed to experience was intensified, leaving them squirming and groaning on the bed. They were breathless as they writhed, kiss after kiss stolen from their pliant lips as hands slid over their chest to pinch their nipples firmly.

So many things were happening to Ryvera at once and they had no idea who was doing what. Was it Damon fucking them with that clever tongue of his? Or sliding his fingers into their slick heat to replace that tongue? Or was it the assassin’s mouth that so thoroughly staked its claim upon Ryvera’s? They had no idea and couldn’t resist the shudder that worked it’s way up their spine as a result.

Hands and mouths teased, hands touched and tormented, and all Ryvera could do was lie there and take whatever the two men dished out. They hadn’t even noticed when their hips began moving to ride the long fingers buried inside of them, stretching them open. Ryvera wondered if they were preparing them to take something much more substantial than a few fingers and the thought had them jerking against the ropes that bound them.

Suddenly the fingers and tongue were gone, leaving them achingly empty from their absence, a whine of protest escaping them unbidden. Ryvera was shocked to feel that the cloth over their eyes was damp and realized that tears were escaping. The blindfold was carefully moved away, followed by the earplugs being taken out, and suddenly Damon was above them. His hand brushed their cheek gently, removing errant tears.

“Give me a color, sweetheart,” he said, their game paused as he waited for Ryvera to check in with him. They felt Vexx’s hand stroking their hair in the meantime as they looked up at Damon with their bi-colored eyes, blinking in the dim light from the stars outside. They had not uttered the safe word, nor did they intend to. They’d just been overwhelmed from all the sensations they were experiencing.

“Green,” Ryvera replied immediately, their voice hoarse from all the sounds of pleasure they’d made. Damon nodded in response and then the blindfold and earplugs were returned, blocking off sight and sound again. Game on.

They felt movement, both by their head and at the foot of the bed as well. Their legs were unbound and Ryvera tried to kick out at whomever was by their feet, playing their role, but strong hands gripped them and neutralized the threat of harm. Soon after that, Ryvera was being moved.

Strong arms lifted them, wrapped around their middle to support their weight with their legs straddling someone’s lap. Their hands were still restrained so it left their back bowed and their head tilted backward, dipped down toward the mattress. The flared head of a cock was pressed to their entrance and that was all the warning Ryvera got before it was thrust into them, buried to the hilt. Ryvera cried out, but wasn’t given time to adjust to the sudden change before another arm wrapped around their upper body, keeping them in that arched position while offering further support for their spine with their head tilted so it was angled.

They felt themselves being thrust into over and over, firm and deep, their groans unable to be held back as their body was rocked from the force of them, but the head of a cock brushed against their lips and Ryvera parted them reflexively. The weeping head was slid into their mouth, their flexibility taken full advantage of as they were held aloft by both men just above the bed, fucked on either end.

A hand cradled the back of their head, gripping their hair and keeping them in place as their mouth was filled over and over again with the thick length of that cock between their lips. The owner kept thrusting it as far into Ryvera’s mouth as they could get. They gagged, but were helpless to do anything to stop the two men as they took Ryvera so thoroughly.

Hips snapped forward, flesh meeting flesh relentlessly, but Ryvera could hear none of it, only feel, their arms straining against the ropes that lingered around their wrists as they felt themselves getting closer and closer to release. It wouldn’t be long for any of them judging by the way Ryvera could feel Damon and Vexx’s movements becoming erratic. 

Finally, supported by the strong arms of both men, Ryvera let themselves go, their orgasm raging through them, the sensations that much stronger with so many of their senses restricted. After just a few more thrusts, Ryvera felt the wet heat of release being spilled inside of them at both ends as the thrusts slowed at last. They swallowed around the cock still in their mouth as best they could, then felt themselves being gently lowered onto the mattress.

Already they felt sore, but it was a pleasant sensation. They were thoroughly sated and released a shaky exhale as the ropes were removed by one set of hands while the other took away the blindfold and earplugs. It was Vexx’s face above them that came into view after they blinked to give their vision time to adjust, a dark red brow arched as he peered down at Ryvera.

“You okay?” He brushed their hair back from their face gently. Given his positioning, he’d been the one fucking Ryvera’s mouth. They gave him a tired smile and nodded.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m fantastic.” The response earned a chuckle from Vexx as well as Damon as the assassin appeared in Ryvera’s line of sight as well.

“I’d say fantastic covers it for me, yeah. Sit tight. I’m gonna run you a bath and get that salve of Ryona’s for your wrists.” Then Damon leaned down and kissed them softly before he was gone.

Ryvera was kissed again by Vexx shortly after and they basked in his embrace while they waited for Damon.

Fantastic indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
